


No Longer Lonely

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: On their way to dinner, Naruto and his mom come across a lonely Sasuke, and decide to invite him along.
Kudos: 9





	No Longer Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “can i request child naruto with mom reader?"  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

“Mommy! Mommy!” Your son Naruto ran up to where you were waiting outside the Academy, burying his face straight into your abdomen and hugging you with all his 6-year-old might. You smiled and hugged him back, running a hand through his bright yellow hair.

“Hey, honey,” you said. “How was school?” Naruto moved his face from your stomach to look up at you and grinned brightly.

“It was great, believe it!” You grinned. You were glad he was still enjoying it; he was overjoyed to start at the Ninja Academy just a couple of months ago, and you were nervous that his loud and somewhat wild nature would make him become bored of sitting in a classroom all day very quickly. But he was also a very sociable kid -- always the one to smile at and be kind to strangers, even those who turned away because they feared the Nine-Tails trapped inside him -- and you were glad that he would finally be able to make friends and spend time with kids his own age.  _ I just hope their parents’ cruelty doesn’t get passed down to them, too _ .

You grasped Naruto’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get dinner.” Naruto’s face lit up.

“Can we get ramen? Please please please!” You laughed gently. 

“Sure, honey,” you said, and Naruto cheered, nearly dragging you in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. You didn’t mind; you didn’t feel like cooking tonight anyway, and the owners of the ramen shop were always kind to your son, even when others in the village weren’t.

As you walked, Naruto chatted about some of the friends he had made at school, and how his teacher, Iruka-sensei, was nice but got angry when he pulled pranks and it was “really funny because his face turns bright red.” 

You couldn’t help but smile. “Be nice to your sensei, Naruto,” you said. “Don’t give him too hard a time.” You poked Naruto on his nose, and he wrinkled it, making you giggle. You had met Iruka, and knew he had a kind heart; and like you, he had also lost his family in the Nine-Tails attack, and you felt connected to him in that way. Until you had adopted Naruto, you were all alone, and you knew how hard it was. 

“Do you like Iruka-sensei, mom?” Naruto asked, squinting at you. You nodded.

“I think he’s a good man and a great teacher for you.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes even further. “Are you going to marry him?” You raised your eyebrows, trying to hold back your laughter.  _ Kids can be so blunt -- especially mine _ . 

You shrugged your shoulders, teasing the boy. “I don’t know,” you said. “But definitely not yet. He hasn’t even taken me on a date.” Naruto made a gagging sound.

“That’s gross. Don’t date Iruka-sensei, please, mom.” You smiled, stopping to lean over and kiss your son on the forehead.

“Don’t worry,” you said. “You’re always going to be the most important man in my life.” Naruto beamed, and the two of you set off again. It was a few more minutes before you walked around the bend of the hill over the lake, and noticed a young boy sitting there by himself in the late afternoon sun, staring out at the water. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back.  _ He must be the boy who survived the massacre _ , you thought, stopping in your tracks. Naruto stared at you, confused, and then followed your line of sight to the boy. 

“Do you know him, Naruto? Is he in your class?” Naruto nodded solemnly.

“Yeah. That’s Sasuke Uchiha.”  _ So I was right _ . You gave Naruto’s hand a little squeeze, and he looked back at you.

“Come on,” you said. “Let’s go invite him to dinner.” You started down the hill, but Naruto, still holding your hand, didn’t move an inch. You looked back at him. “What’s the matter?”

“I just want to have my ramen with you,” he said, frowning, “not anyone else.” You smiled at him warmly, bending down to look him in the eye and squeezing his hand.

“Naruto,” you said, “do you remember how I told you that before I took you in, we both had no one?” Naruto nodded. You had told him the story of how his parents had passed away in the Nine-Tails attack (leaving out all the details for his own good -- you would tell him those when he was older), just like your parents had, and how you had come to the Hokage and asked to take in the child. Being only 16 at the time, the Hokage seemed uncertain, but knowing that Naruto would otherwise grow up entirely alone, he eventually agreed. You took the baby home shortly after the attack and raised him as your own son, in awe of how strong and spirited he was, just like his father, the Fourth Hokage.

“That boy, Sasuke -- he’s like we both were,” you continued, looking into your son’s eyes. “He has no one. And he doesn’t deserve to be lonely, either.” Naruto nodded, understanding. You smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead.

“Are you going to replace me?” he said quietly, and your heart fell. You pulled him into a tight hug, feeling his small arms wrap around you.

“No, honey, I would never,” you said, rubbing his back. You hugged for a moment longer before pulling away, keeping your hands on his small shoulders. “Let’s just invite Sasuke to dinner, okay? It’s the least we can do to make him feel less lonely.” Naruto nodded decidedly, and you stood, grabbing his hand and walking down the hill. The young boy, Sasuke, looked up as you approached, his eyes staring at the two of you, cool and emotionless. You walked to the dock where Sasuke was sitting, Naruto’s hand still in yours, and smiled.

“Hello,” you said. “I’m Y/n L/n.” Sasuke said nothing, but just stared at you. “And this is my son, Naruto Uzumaki. What’s your name?” He looked away, back at the water, but you didn’t budge. Naruto stared at you expectantly, but you only gave him a slight smile. “We wanted to invite you to dinner with us. We’d love your company.” Sasuke didn’t turn his head around.

“We’re getting ramen and it’s going to be delicious, believe it!” Naruto said, shouting excitedly. Sasuke flinched, and turned back around slowly, his eyes staring at you.

“Why do you want to take me to dinner?” he asked quietly, and you smiled.

“I know what it’s like to be lonely,” you said, “and I want to help all the lonely people I can. That’s why I adopted Naruto.” Sasuke looked down, picking at the dock.

“Who told you I was lonely?” he mumbled.

“I can read it in your eyes,” you said. You let go of Naruto’s hand with a squeeze and walked over to Sasuke, sitting down next to him so your face was more level with his. “I lost my parents a few years ago too, and it was terrible,” you said quietly, and Sasuke looked up, his eyes searching yours. “You don’t have to come live with me or anything, though my home is always open if you want a place to stay. Just come get dinner with us this once, okay? I’m paying,” you finished with a wink, and Sasuke looked down, but not before you saw the small smile form on his face.

“Okay,” he said, and you grinned brightly, standing up and offering him your hand. Sasuke grasped your hand with his small one, and you squeezed gently, smiling at him. The two of you walked over to Naruto, who took your other hand, and you headed up the hill.

“I’m Naruto,” Naruto said, peering around you to look at Sasuke. “This is my mom. She’s in love with Iruka-sensei.” Sasuke cracked a small smile, and you turned to Naruto.

“Stop it, that’s not true,” you said, and Naruto only giggled. You turned to look at Sasuke and saw he had an amused smile on his face.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha,” he said. “Is Iruka-sensei going to be your dad?” You sighed.

Naruto shrugged. “I don’t know. That would be weird.” You shook your head playfully. The two boys on either side of you began to chat about how funny their sensei was, and your heart warmed, knowing that you had just made another person a little less lonely. The three of you had a grand time at Ichiraku Ramen, and it became a weekly tradition, even after Sasuke decided to move in with you and Naruto and the two of them truly became brothers. It even carried on after you married Iruka years later, the four of you truly becoming a little family of people who were no longer lonely.


End file.
